


and i wasn't expecting that

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: First Date, M/M, alternative universe, rob is a flirty dick and aaron has played hard to get for four whole years, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert, somehow has managed to drag aaron dingle out on a date with him after only four years of flirtatiously asking like an obsessed fool.





	and i wasn't expecting that

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt,, hope you enjoy!

The moon is high by the time they walk out of the restaurant.

Aaron's got a slight shine about him and it's because Robert's forced him to try the good stuff, aka wine.

Good wine.

Not the sort that Chas orders for the pub.

Aaron smiles at Robert and it makes the older man's legs grow weak all of sudden.

"I had a good time." Aaron hums, and Robert didn't think he'd ever see the day where Aaron caved and let him take him out on a date like a normal person.

It took three years worth of asking at Uni.

And then another one just because Aaron liked to be a dick who never ever voices his feelings.

They've had a date, a good one at that and Robert smiles into a soft nod. "Good." He says. "It's about time you were wined and dined." Because he hasn't been, Robert has watched him literally be treated like utter shit all through uni by pricks who were either certifiably in the closet or just interested in fucking their way through every gay bloke within their sight.

Aaron scoffs. "Thank God for you then." He says, and then he's shuddering out a slow breath and the air is filled with a crisp breeze which makes him hug at his jacket a little.

"So you wouldn't mind doing this again then?" Robert says, stops them both and has a hand on Aaron's shoulder suddenly.

And it's mad.

They've known each other for four years, have this weird almost friendship, almost completely one sided flirtation thing.

But still, they're finally having a first date and Robert was unsure of what Aaron was thinking, as per usual.

Aaron goes to speak and then looks towards the hand on his shoulder, he bites his lip and then Robert hears someone speaking from across the road.

"Do it in a hotel room lads." Robert squints and he sees who it is. Ross Barton, the prick he had the misfortune of sharing a dorm with throughout Uni.

"Piss off." Robert shouts back, and he's clearly embarrassed, only getting _more_ embarrassed when Ross crosses the road.

"You know he wrote your name in the back of his notebooks for the whole of first year, when he was bored in lectures?"

And Robert's face turns bright red.

Aaron looks irritated. "Piss off Ross." He says, hands coming out of his pockets now almost like he's ready to fight or something daft.

Ross lets out this small laugh. "Have I interrupted a date or something?" And the silence says it all. "Bless, maybe he can show you a good time eh Aaron." He comes closer to the younger man. "Doubt he'll be better than all your other _conquests_ eh?"

And Aaron shoves Ross hard, watches as the idiot nearly falls over.

"Woah." Ross laughs out, and Robert tells him to do one.

"Yeah. Do one." Aaron says, and he stands in front of Robert.

Ross blinks quickly and then smiles at Robert smugly. "Ah bless." He touches his chest playfully. "Sugden's finally got someone who gives a toss about -"

And Aaron steps closer to Ross. " _Yeah_. He _has_. Now fuck off." He says and Ross just shakes his head before turning down the road and disappearing.

Aaron still looks fucking pissed and Robert's seen him in a bad mood like this before but somehow it feels more personal. He shakes his head hard and then he's pulling a cigarette out and smoking and it shouldn't be sexy but it is.

He puffs out a circle of smoke and shakes his head again. "What a prick." He says. "Didn't realise he was so -"

"Shitty?" Robert asks, shuffles on his feet a little and shrugs his shoulders. "He always has been."

"Tried to embarrass ya." Aaron hisses. "What the fuck is his -"

"Hey, chill out." Robert says, rubs at Aaron's shoulders and can't hide he stunned he is that Aaron really gives a shit.

Aaron looks a little frazzled and sighs. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He frowns.

Robert clears his throat and looks down. "Didn't think you cared all that much about me."

And Aaron looks insulted. "Why?" He blurts out. "We've just been on -"

"Yeah. After I asked you out about a million times." Robert says unsteadily.

Aaron doesn't say anything for a second or two and then he's smiling. "Yeah well, I do care. I promise. I care a lot." And then he's kissing Robert softly for the first time and Robert's insides burst.

It's so soft and sweet and Robert smiles as they pull away.

He's still smiling as they walk hand and hand back to his, blushing at the thought of what might happen next.

And then Aaron's tutting. "Still can't get over that prick. You're not mates are ya?" He's saying and Robert stops them both, smiles.

The thought of Aaron worrying about him makes him tingle a little, considering Aaron really mastered the whole dark and brooding type of attitude.

"No I'm not mates with him. He's just a jealous prick." He says.

Aaron still looks pissed off, frowning, almost pouting and Robert kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?"

“Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”

And Aaron's eyes are rolling and he's turning red. "Don't say sorry." He bites his lip and then grabs Robert's hand like he doesn't care who sees.

They do see Ross coming out of the pub alone though and Aaron shouts his name.

"Guess who's got lucky tonight!" He shouts and then he's pushing Robert against the wall and kissing him hard and he tastes like tobacco and wine.

"What are you playing at?" Robert says, eyes wide and alert as Aaron pulls away and Ross sulks away.

"How close is your place?" Aaron says hungrily and Robert trips over his words, grabs at Aaron's hand and wants to run to his flat.

But they have time he supposes, and anyway, Aaron's bad mood has passed and he won't stop asking him about those notepads filled with his name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought if you have the time!


End file.
